


Fade’s family

by TheTrueFro



Series: Birthright [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: The history of Fade and his brides told in a somewhat chronological order





	1. Necessary Sacrifices

*Fade’s dream domain*

Rampage smiles happily as she finds herself in the dream domain of this timeline’s version of her beloved. The swirling oppressive shadows offer her much more comfort than seeing her mother did.

”I thought I sensed a new connection. Who are you?” A voice Rampage is intimately asks from behind her. Turning around she comes face to face with her real family. Fade, Medusa, Lamia, Lady NightBlade, and Hellfire all glare at her suspiciously.

”Come scan my thoughts and find out, my lord-husband.” Rampage teases playfully while bowing. Fade narrows his eyes before approaching her. Placing his hand on her head and using the link he can feel between them, Fade scans through her memories.

”So that’s why I suddenly felt a new connection. Ladies come greet Rampage, your sister-wife that has traveled from a timeline in the future to be with us today.” Fade remarks towards the others. NightBlade is the first to approach, eagerly skipping forward and embracing Rampage.

”NightBlade, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you.” Rampage sobs as she embraces her real sister.

”Save her from what, Rampage?” Medusa asks as she and the others approach.

”During my timeline Salem foolishly wages a war against our husband. At one point he is able to corner NightBlade and Lamia and well...”Rampage answers tailing off at the end. Lamia gasps in realization.

”We die don’t we?” She asks to which Rampage nods.

”All my power and I could do nothing to save you.” Rampage laments.

”You did what you could my dear. Now I’m sure that you didn’t come all this way just to see us what do you need?” Fade asks.

”I need Meg Ross to be turned immediately. She was a major thorn in your side in my timeline. Also I need my own forces ready to mobilize quickly. Lastly, I need MR to start adjusting Mariana Driftwood’s mood so that she is much more hostile towards Jane Gemini.” Rampage lists.

”MR is already doing so. I’ll have my people start on the others immediately.” Fade replies. Rampage nods in acknowledgement.

”Then I must go before anyone starts to suspect me.” She states before disappearing. Fade turns to look at Hellfire.

”Hellfire have Terminator take a team to capture Meg Ross as soon as she is located.” He instructs.

”Of course husband.” She replies.

”Now I need a word in private with the others. Leave.” He orders to which Hellfire nods before disappearing.

”Laurabeth, go fetch Sarah.” Fade requests. Lamia happily nods before disappearing as well.

”Husband? What’s the matter?” Medusa asks. Before Fade can answer, Lamia reappears along with Scalpel.

”I was in the middle of a very important experiment. I hope that this is important husband.” Scalpel states her LED eyes narrowing at Fade.

”A new member of our family has arrived. She is called Rampage. She was the bride of a Fade from another timeline. I have seen her memories and in them we practically won.” He explains.

”That’s good news. Why are you so sad?” NightBlade asks.

”The Fade that Rampage knew is not me. Her Fade was nothing more than a harbinger of murder. And he brought the planet to the brink of destruction because that. Rampage reflects this, her temperament and behavior are akin to a feral beast. Her actions are entirely unpredictable and she has little to no impulse control.” Fade answers before looking at Medusa.

”When Rampage fails in her foolish and costly attempt at revenge, I leave it to you to mold her psyche into something better, Madeline. We are already going to loose one member of our family soon and I’d rather not loose another.” Fade requests.

”It would be my pleasure to assist my sister to the best of my abilities. But I must ask, if her revenge plan is so costly; why let her go through with it?” Medusa requests.

”Because her defeat will play a similar role as Hellfire’s death. Salem and those misguided fools that ally with him will think that all of my brides will be akin to those two in power and persona.” Fade explains.

”They’ll underestimate us.” Lamia states catching on. Fade nods.

”After Hellfire is killed, we’ll dial back our efforts so they think we’re licking our wounds when actually we’re plotting.” Fade states.

”I still don’t see why we have to sacrifice our new sister.” NightBlade whines.

”Hellfire’s destiny was always to plant the seeds of doubt in the minds of Salem’s tools. Them seeing that Salem cares little for them with drive them apart slowly.” Lamia explains. Even though her face is shrouded in darkness, they can tell NightBlade is pouting.

”Well, unless it’s critical that I return, I’m gonna stay here in Calgary Alberta. That author Laurabeth adores is here and I’m determined to steal his first drafts. Also there’s several people in town that have much higher numbers than they should. I’m close to knowing who they are. Three match descriptions of some of Salem’s associates. It would be a fun way to avenge Hellfire.” NightBlade remarks.

”Make sure that you don’t eliminate the one known as Hyena. Salem will be relentless if his oldest agent is killed. The other two sound like they could possibly the former agents Whiskey and Bluejay. They are free game for you my dear.” Fade remarks to which NightBlade cheers.

”Then could you send my sheathes and Chaos company to meet me outside of the city? If we’re gonna send a message I want it to be big. Maybe I’ll wipe out a city.” NightBlade remarks wistfully before disappearing. Medusa sighs in annoyance.

”What’s the matter?” Lamia asks.

”I just realized that the most I’ll likely be able to get Rampage to is where she’s similar to NightBlade. Hopefully less homicidal though.” Medusa explains. Scalpel sighs as Lamia shudders.

”I’ll start working on something that will help her destroyed pysche.” Scalpel sighs before she and her sisters disappear


	2. Madeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline loses her sisters but gains something knew

*1463 AD, Italian countryside, Madeline’s pov*

”Sister Madeline you’re vow of celibacy was broken was it not?” The Mother Superior asks. I shake my head as fresh tears start streaming down my face.

”Not willingly, Mother Superior. The man forced himself on me. I tried to get away but I couldn’t.” I explain.

”So you made a pact with Satan?” She demands. My eyes widen in fear.

”No, no! I didn’t! I wouldn’t!” I exclaim.

”How dare you lie in a house of God! The scales on your flesh prove that you have turned away from God! You are banished from this sanctuary!” She declares before some of the sisters drag me out and deposit me outside. I pound on the door begging for them to reconsider but they don’t.

”There’s the monster!” I hear someone behind me shout. Turning, I see a group from the nearby village wielding torches and farming tools.

”Please, I’m no monster. Just let me- gah!” My pleas are cut short as a rock grazes my cheek. The villagers start to approach, glares on their faces.

”No! Leave me alone!” I beg while using my arms to shield myself. The ground begins to rumble and the villagers cry out in shock and fear. I look up to see jagged rock spikes forming a barrier between me and the mob. The mob looks at me.

”Witchcraft!” One accuses as they try to go around the barrier. I turn and start running towards the nearby forest. The shouts of the mob start to be accompanied by the baying of dogs. I push myself to run faster.

I don’t notice the incline until I’m already tumbling down it. When the world stops turning, I notice a clearing nearby. Limping towards it, I find myself on a cliff with a river far below. The sight of the water reminds me of the sailor that attacked me.

”She can’t have gotten far! Find the witch!” I hear a voice order from a little ways away. The voice causes me to realize that isn’t no outcome of them finding me is likely to end well for me. I look up at the sky and make the sign of the cross.

”Forgive me, Father for what I’m about.” I pray as I work up the nerve to jump.

”How about instead of asking for forgiveness, you don’t throw yourself off a cliff.” A voice suggests from behind me. Turning I can barely make out a man standing in shadows. He has black hair, pale skin, and is dressed in all black.

”Who are you?” I ask fearfully.

”It’s been so long since someone actually asked me that, I honestly can’t remember what my name is. Azrael has a nice ring to it, let’s go with that.” The man remarks.

”Are you here to kill me then?” I ask knowing that Azrael is the angel that severs the soul from the body at death. The man seems to notice my rosarie before he laughs.

”Ah, a woman of the faith, I see. No, my dear, I’m not here to kill you.” He answers.

”I see the witch! She’s on the cliff below!” I hear someone shout. Looking up I see a man looking down at me from a gap in the trees above. I take a step back in fear, when my foot finds only emptiness, I cry out in fear.

I go tumbling down towards the river below when suddenly everything goes black.

*Azrael’s pov*

I smile at the sight that I was able to use my shadow travel ability to save the woman. I turn and wait for her pursuers to arrive. While from what I’ve seen she appears to be like me, I have to be sure. The mob eventually makes their way down to my spot.

”Where did the witch go?” One of them demands. I look at him.

”Why do you call her a witch? She looked like a nun to me?” I reply.

”She has skin like a serpent and the very ground seems to obey her. Now where did she go!” One of the mob demands. I don’t answer instead I swipe my hand at him and shard of darkness flies out and pierces his chest.

”I’ve grown tired of watching you humans murder my kind out of your misguided and misdirected fear.” I growl as the darkness surrounds the mob. A priest steps forward point a cross at me.

”Begone Satan! You have no power here!” He declares. I laugh as shadows envelope my hands, taking the form of claws. The villagers back up in fear.

”Honestly you’d be safer if it was him here, instead of me.” I taunt as I stalk towards them.

*Madeline’s pov*

When I wake up, I find myself in a comfortable bed in a warm room. Sitting up, I see everything in the room is very ornate; practically the exact opposite of what I’m used to. The room is made out of a very dark colored stone. I jump slightly when the door opens. A woman dressed in black enters and seems slightly surprised that I’m awake.

”The Master will be pleased to know that you are awake. Please follow me.” She requests. While I was unsure about the whole situation, I decide to follow her since I had no other options. She leads me down several stone corridors and out into a courtyard.

Examining the area, I realize that I’m in a castle. Torches line the courtyard as the black sky seems to press down on the castle from above. A door opens on the other side and a group of people dressed in black walk out. They approach a Knight.

”Postions!” The Knight calls. My eyes widen at the fact that it’s a woman’s voice. I look at the woman that had been leading me.

”You allow women to fight?” I ask in surprise. The woman tilts her head in confusion.

”Why wouldn’t we?” She replies before turning around and walking away. I hurry to catch up with her.

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrive at a set of doors. The woman looks at me.

”This is the master’s study. You have been granted permission to enter. Just knock when you are ready.” She explains before walking away. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

”Enter.” A voice calls. Opening the door I find myself in a comfortable looking study. shelves line the walls covered in scrolls, a few books and artifacts. The dark stone walls are set off nicely by the fire on the far side of the room. In front of the fireplace, is a ornate chair and an ornate wooden desk. Sitting at it is the man from earlier.

”Ah, you have awakened, great. How are you feeling?” Azrael asks. I look at him in confusion.

”Am I dead?” I ask because the last time I saw him was just before I fell off the cliff.

”No, I used one of my abilities to save you.” He explains.

” You mean that you can do unholy things as well?” I ask. Azrael sighs before being absorbed into his chair. I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch and jump back.

”Please no!” I beg as remember what that sailor did. I look up and see Azrael looking concerned.

”My apologizes." Azrael says stepping away from me.

"It is okay. I'm just not comfortable being touched by a man after what happened." I explain.

"I assume it has something to do with why you were being chased." Azrael remarks.

"I would rather not talk about it. could instead you explain how you went from sitting in your chair to standing next me?" I request as I turn to face him fully.

"It's my talent, the very darkness bends to my whims. I don't fully understand what I can do and I've had plenty of time to try and figure it out." he tells me as his eyes darken as if he was reliving something horrible.

"Can you teach me how to use this talent of mine?" I request in desperate attempt to draw Azrael out of his memories. He smiles at me.

"I would be glad to, Sister..." he trails off.

"My name is Madeline." I tell him. He smiles at me.

"Well Madeline, welcome to Bastion Obumbratio." he says as he leads me out of the room.


End file.
